Psychology At It's Most Difficult
by The Rather Audacious
Summary: The nurse warned me that the patient had the tendency to be quite violent, which I was fully aware of. I thanked her anyway, then proceeded to his room. He was sitting upright on his bed, eyes shut and barely acknowledging my existence.


After the failed Third Impact, thwarted by the Third Child, the world went to a screaming halt. The First Child was killed when Shinji decided to stop third impact, thus destroying Lilith whom Rei had been absorbed into. Asuka Langley Soryu was killed in quite a ghastly manner, thanks to the inaction of Shinji. Her remains were too mutilated to be even classified as such. However, her face remained intact but it was contorted in agony. Ritsuko Akagi's corpse was found, with a bullet lodged into her chest. About three hundred NERV personnel were killed, where as only 34 survived.

The Third Impact may have been averted, but it was only achieved by the pointless loss of many more then necessary.

After the battle, Shinji Ikari had sustained many a wound. He was recovering in the hospital, with symptoms of schizophrenia and chronic depression. He continued to ask for a certain Major Katsuragi. He asked and asked for her, in usually a polite request. The Nurses did as he asked, but always there were no traces of this allusive Katsuragi. When the Nurses explained this to him, he simply dismissed it and kept asking. Of course she would come, she promised.

Many military psychologists tried to get answers about what actually happened in the fateful cockpit of Unit one. Many tried, all of them failed. He had a sort of willful ignorance, where he simply dismissed any factors that could hurt his crushed soul anymore. Even if there was evidence to suggest something happened, such as the video of Major Katsuragi kissing him, then attempting to push him in an elevator, but was too weak to accomplish the feat thanks to the bullet wound in her side. He dragged her almost lifeless body into the elevator with him. This suggests that she was took into the cockpit of Unit one with Shinji. She was found with him cradling her almost lifeless body, which was immediately taken to a makeshift hospital. She made a full recovery, and then disappeared from Japan.

And then of course, I come in, Jiro Tenshi with my fancy suit and pampered suitcase. I was the next psychologist to "help" this child, but in fact I was just supposed to find as much information about NERV as possible. I ignored these orders and did what was right.

I live quite the normal life; second impact had shaken my family, but nothing compared to the devastation it caused to many other poor souls. I had wanted to help, so I signed up for what I did best, talking to people. No, I was never much of a solider, nor a technician. So I learnt psychology, quite successfully I might add. I graduated top of my class at university, with flying honors. My social life is normal, my parents are pleasant and I liked my surroundings. I am happy, content and perfectly at ease. You might be wondering why I am classified as a good psychologist, if I am so utterly normal. Well, it's because I have a simple thing called "A shitload amount of empathy" as my teacher once bluntly stated. I had nothing really much going for me; I'm not particularly smart, nor handsome. I just like being nice to people.

And not to be too judgmental, this boy needed to have someone that was nice to him.

I stumbled through the rotted-away door of the mental facility, which was due for a good cleaning. But with all the funding going to NERV instead of other government sanctioned organizations, they had other things to worry about like medicine and keeping people alive. I continued through a large amount of bleak corridors, until finally reaching the reception desk. The nurse warned me that the patient had the tendency to be quite violent, which I was fully aware of. I thanked her anyway, then proceeding to his room.

He was sitting upright on his bed, eyes shut and barely acknowledging my existence.

"Hello there, I'm your new shrink. My name is Jiro Tenshi and I'm here to help." I said with a calm demeanor.

"I have no need for you." He replied with his own demeanor, one of sadness and almost boredom.

"Well, just humor me will you?" He didn't respond. "Listen, I'm no interrogator. I won't try to push you into giving me information."

"Funny, that's what they all said."

"Well, maybe I'm different from them."

"I highly doubt that."

So much for the shy but polite boy I had read about in his psych profile, his wounds must have dug deep and broken him into a deeply unpleasant boy.

"Your doubt is unfounded. You're painting a picture in your head of a menacing guy out to get information. I'm not that guy."

"Instead you're a blind sheep following the orders given to you."

"My orders are to help you, quite blindly. Now why don't you talk about yourself?"

"No."

"Where are you from?"

"No."

"How very mature of you. I'm not sure this "Misato" woman would approve.

That made him instantly change his mood.

"So who was Misato?"

"Please, just go away."

"Alright then, touchy subject." I muttered while writing down in my notebook, 'We'll get there later.'

"Go away." He closed his eyes again and then lay back down on his grimy mattress.

"If we could just-"

"Go away."

"The repetition is getting-"

"Go away."

I pursed my lips and left the room.

This was going to be harder then I thought.


End file.
